


Happiness Starts With U

by padfootsotter



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Transformers Headcanons, Transformers Imagine, Transformers One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: 'I thought happiness started with a H, then why does mine start with a U?' Bumblebee headcanon.





	Happiness Starts With U

 

She sat on the grass, her hair being carefully played with one of Bee’s servos. She could hear the faint purring of his engines and the soft voice of Sam Cooke singing one of her favourite melodies.

 

Bumblebee watched as his human sighed contently and closed her eyes. His spark jumped as a soft serene smile appeared on her face. In all of his existence this was one that he would cherish forever. The bot closed let his optics fizzle out for a moment, loving the feeling of her next to him and the sound of the wind whistling through the trees.

 

“Bee?” Her soft voice broke him out of his reverie. He looked down at her and noticed that she wanted to be on his shoulder. Softly he picked her up and gently put her on his shoulder. Bee could feel her head bump against his helm and his gaze softened more as he looked at her.

 

“They say that happiness starts with a H,” she spoke wistfully looking at the flock of birds landing on the tree in front of them. She turned back to the bot who was now watching her with the softest expression she’s ever seen on a human or a Cybertronian. “Then why does mine start with U?”

 

Bee let out a series of happy beeps and whirls as he understood her meaning. He gently picked her up from her place and moved her in front of him. Gently he nuzzled his face into her neck, letting out another series of beeps.

 

She let out a chuckle as he vibrated against her neck. “I love you too, Bee.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what y'all think


End file.
